The present invention relates generally to a rearview mirror mounting assembly and, more particularly, to a rearview mirror mounting assembly which pivotally mounts an interior rearview mirror to a mounting base attached to the vehicle.
Mounting brackets for supporting rearview mirrors are well known in the art. Typically, a rearview mirror is mounted to a mounting base via one or more ball and socket connections or joints. The double jointed mounting bracket allows for further movement of the interior rearview mirror relative to the mounting base, which is typically secured to an interior surface of the windshield of the vehicle or to a headliner or console at an upper edge of the windshield. The bracket must tightly retain a ball within the socket of the ball and socket joint, while still allowing relative rotation or pivoting therebetween. If the joints are not tightly secured, the interior rearview mirror may experience excessive vibration when the vehicle is being driven. These vibrational concerns are further enhanced when the interior rearview mirror comprises multiple components and electronic circuitry, such as electrochromic reflectors, microphones, map reading lights, and/or other accessories, which may add to the weight of the interior rearview mirror. These accessories increase the weight of the mirrors, such that the mirrors are not stable with a conventional double ball and socket-mounting bracket.
It is known to implement larger sized ball and socket joints to provide increased friction and thus greater stability between the ball and socket members of the mounting bracket. The larger ball further allows for a larger neck on the mounting bracket to increase bending inertia of the bracket. At the same time, however, it is preferred to minimize the size of the bracket components to enhance the appearance of the mirror assembly.
In order to provide a tight grip on the ball member, a spring or other biasing member may be implemented within a support arm of the mounting assembly in order to increase the gripping or clamping of the ball by the socket portion of the assembly. The spring is typically mounted and secured within the arm such that the spring exerts a force on the socket portion, which causes the socket to partially compress about the ball. A raised portion or ridge on the socket portion is provided which extends partially within the center of the spring, in order to properly align the spring within the mounting arm. The spring thus has to have a sufficient diameter to receive the raised portion within the coils of the spring.
These operational aspects of rearview mirror supports illustrated a need for supporting higher weight, added feature rearview mirrors while minimizing vibration, and for reducing functional problems in mirror supports such as misaligned springs, all while maintaining a pleasing overall appearance.
The present invention is intended to provide a mirror mounting assembly which pivotally mounts an interior rearview mirror to a mounting base positioned on the vehicle. Preferably, the mirror is mounted or connected to the mounting base via a dual ball and socket joint, at least one of which comprises a ball receiving cavity which pivotally receives a ball member therein. The ball receiving cavity maintains a secure grip on the ball member via a biasing member which is aligned and contained within a sleeve of the mounting assembly. The present invention is preferably implemented with an interior rearview mirror which comprises one or more electrical accessories and is thus of a greater weight than a standard mirror. For example, the mirror may weigh approximately 300 grams and may even weigh greater than approximately 500 grams.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a support bracket for pivotally securing an accessory to a vehicle comprises a mounting base and a mounting arm. The mounting base is adapted for mounting to the vehicle. The mounting arm is pivotally securable to at least one of the mounting base and the accessory. The mounting arm comprises at least one ball receiving socket, a biasing member, an alignment element for aligning the biasing member. The alignment element comprises an outer confinement member which engages at least a portion of an outer surface of the biasing member. Preferably, the mounting arm further comprises a sleeve which at least partially encases the ball receiving socket and the biasing member. The ball receiving socket pivotally receives a ball member of one of the mounting base and the accessory. The confinement member extends at least partially along the biasing member to align the biasing member within the sleeve such that the biasing member biases the ball receiving socket toward the ball member, thereby pivotally securing the ball member therein.
Preferably, the confinement member comprises an annular ring. Preferably, the alignment element further comprises a substantially planar surface at a base of the confinement member, whereby an end of said biasing member engages the planar surface. Preferably, the sleeve is narrowed at an end corresponding to the ball receiving socket. The narrowed end is operable to clamp the ball receiving socket about the ball member in response to the biasing member biasing the socket toward the narrowed end of the sleeve. Preferably, a second ball member is rigidly secured at an end of the sleeve opposite the narrowed end. A base portion of the second ball member comprises the alignment element to align the biasing member between the ball receiving socket and the second ball member.
In one form, the biasing member is a coil spring which engages a planar, recessed region in the ball receiving socket. In another form, the biasing member is unitarily formed with the ball receiving socket and compressibly engages a recessed region at one of a ball receiving socket of the mounting arm, a ball member of the mounting arm, and the mirror itself.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a support bracket pivotally secures an accessory to the vehicle. The accessory has at least one electronic component which is electrically connected to a vehicle wiring via an accessory wiring. The support bracket comprises a mounting base and a mounting arm. The mounting base is adapted for mounting to the vehicle and comprises a first ball receiving socket. The mounting arm pivotally secures to the mounting base and to the accessory. The mounting arm comprises a first ball member for pivotally engaging the first ball receiving socket and a second ball member for pivotally engaging a second ball receiving socket on the accessory. The first ball member is positioned at an opposite end of the mounting arm from the second ball member. The mounting arm further comprises an outer sleeve which at least partially encases the mounting arm and the accessory wiring.
Therefore, the present invention provides a support assembly which provides pivotable mounting of an accessory or mirror relative to a mounting base. The alignment of the biasing member is maintained via at least one confinement member, such as an annular guide which extends along the arm of the support assembly, which substantially precludes lateral movement of the biasing member relative to the support assembly. A second ball member of the support assembly may be rigidly secured to the sleeve to further reduce vibration of the mirror. The first and second ball members may comprise the same sized ball or may have different diameter ball members. For example, the second ball member of the support assembly may have a greater diameter than the first ball member of the mounting base.